This invention relates to a switching mechanism is an electronic watch and more particularly to a click mechanism belonging to the switching mechanism.
Since various operations in the electronic watch are electrically effected, the mechanical forces required to actuate switches for controlling these operations are so light that misoperations which cause troubles are liable to occur.